


Eventualmente... [SpinOff]

by Tia_Maria



Series: Eventualmente... [2]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Every tag from the previous work, I'm lazy, It's a SpinOff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_Maria/pseuds/Tia_Maria
Summary: O cotidiano permaneceu. E eles continuaram com seus encontros mensais.Mas havia uma dúvida não esclarecida... o que era aquele baú?





	Eventualmente... [SpinOff]

**Author's Note:**

> É bem curtinha - e não necessariamente precisa ser lida.

 

“Uff-” soltou o ar dos pulmões quando jogou-se na cama com tudo. Era um daqueles dias em que Black Hat o devorava, e o cientista havia amado cada segundo.

Para ser sincero, ele já havia se acostumado um pouco com o sexo transcendental. Black Hat virava um ser místico em muitos dos casos, principalmente quando eles podiam demorar e aproveitar um ao outro, mas na maioria das vezes - quando eles queriam ser rápidos como um sexo no laboratório ou no chuveiro - o demônio conseguia se controlar o suficiente para não o fazer.

Esticando-se na cama, Flug bocejou levemente sonolento. Eles estavam provavelmente em coito por horas - mas não tinha certeza, já que estava cansado desde o início.

Os últimos três meses estavam bem corrido com encomendas e prazos curtos. Black Hat estava ocupado tendo em média de quatro a cinco reuniões seguidas por dia, dentro e fora da mansão - às vezes em até outro país.

Mal conseguiam se ver, e os meses inteiros passaram sem nenhuma gravação nova. A situação estava crítica. Black Hat até convidava Flug nas viagens mas o cientista não conseguiria tempo de terminar as encomendas se ele fosse junto.

_ Meu material está todo aqui, Chefinho, eu não tenho como fazer na viagem _ \- ele dizia. E Black Hat ficava enfurecido.

O vilão até chegou a destruir duas cidadelas quando chegou no país de destino, e quando Flug escutou Demência dizer que havia visto isso no jornal, ele quase chorou de frustração.

Quando houve a oportunidade - após o lançamento de mais um catálogo bem sucedido, e sem reuniões - a primeira coisa que Black Hat fez foi emprestar Demência e 5.0.5. para um vilão no  _ Alabama _ só para não ter interferências indesejadas.

“Eu preciso comer algo.” Disse Flug divertido, vendo Black Hat ronronar deitado de barriga para baixo, provavelmente ainda se recuperando do êxtase.

Levantou-se, e - aproveitando que não havia outros moradores na mansão - colocou apenas um samba-canção. Planejava descer até a cozinha e preparar um misto-quente e um café, quando notou outro baú em cima da cama.

Inclinando a cabeça, olhou Black Hat murmurar algo sem nexo para ninguém em específico, e pegou a caixinha de cima da cama para lhe fazer companhia.

O ar nos corredores estava frio, então Flug pode sentir que a caixa emanava calor, e segurando ela bem perto, sentia que aquilo também imitava os enchimentos de um pulmão. Como se ela respirasse. Passando os dedos pelas laterais pode sentir um outro tipo de ronronar percorrer sua extensão. Era de fato algo muito curioso, como se ela fosse uma criatura viva.

Como o  _ germe _ em seu ventre não fosse a única coisa viva gerada da relação sexual.

Não entendia o que Black Hat fazia com todas elas depois que terminavam - mas se era algo vivo, Flug com certeza queria poder examiná-lo.

Virava a caixa nas mãos enquanto chegava a cozinha e então pôs a mesma sobre a mesa, se apressando para preparar o lanche. Planejando colocá-la no laboratório na volta para que Black Hat não a encontra-se.

Uma arrepio tomou conta de seu corpo quando sentiu duas mãos cheias de garras pousarem em sua cintura, enquanto preparava o café. Virando rapidamente, notou Black Hat, o ser demoníaco e escuro como breu por quem ele negava sentir afeto, a fitá-lo com diversão. Seus olhos, percebeu, continuavam a brilhar aquela cor rosada desde o início do sexo. 

“E-eu avisei que iria comer algo.” Disse o cientista levemente rubro por estar despido na cozinha da mansão com o demônio quase que o encoxando na bancada da mesma.

“Eu sei,” Assentiu, “Mas você pegou algo de mim sem permissão.” Disse desenhando um fino arranhão por toda a extensão das costas nuas do cientista, fazendo-o estremecer sobre o balcão, agora completamente vermelho de vergonha.

“E-Eu-Eu não fiz nada.” Retrucou encolhendo-se.

Rindo da posição que seu empregado havia tomado, inclinou-se para assustá-lo ainda mais com aquelas fileiras de dentes afiadas. Fazendo-o questionar sua sanidade mental e sexual.

Seu órgão genital estava confuso.

“Você pegou meu báu.” Falou, retirando-se da posição ameaçadora e indo recolher seu objeto de cima da mesa.

O cientista já recuperado, apoiou-se na bancada tomando alguns goles de seu café enquanto via Black Hat virar o baú nas mãos algumas vezes.

“Você nunca me explicou o que é isso.” Disse o cientista emburrado “Eu queria levar para o laboratório e descobrir.” Deu de ombros.

Fitando seu funcionário, Black Hat encarou o baú e se aproximou do menor com o mesmo nas mãos.

“Diga-me o que é e eu te confirmo.” Entregou-lhe o objeto.

Flug, piscando, soltou o café na bancada e pegou a caixa com as duas mãos.

“Ok,” Assentiu e pronunciou o que já havia notado. “Respira e emite calor, logo, é uma criatura viva.” concluiu, esperando afirmação para continuar.

Cruzando os braços, o demônio concordou.

Flug girou a mesma e não encontrou nenhum orifício sem ser o buraco da fechadura que a mantinha trancada, convivendo com Black Hat ele já havia presenciado diversos tipos de criaturas monstruosas então valia a pena tentar.

“É… um tipo de monstro?” Tentou.

“Sim.” Assentiu Black Hat novamente.

Entortando a boca, Flug não sabia muito bem o que mais dizer. 

“O que mais isso é?” perguntou, dando de ombros.

“De onde ele veio?” Black Hat retrucou a pergunta ao seu cientista, levemente humorado.

Franzindo, Flug refletiu… Aquilo simplesmente  _ aparecia _ na cama depois do sexo, será que pegava carona nas viagens dimensionais? Ou será que ele era  _ gerado _ durante elas?

“É como a  _ prole _ ?” Perguntou sério ao empregador.

Inclinando a cabeça de um lado a outro, Black Hat ponderou. “Mais ou menos.”

Coçando a cabeça, Flug decidiu analisar mais um pouco.

Seria como a prole, mas ao mesmo tempo  _ não _ . Seria como uma criatura viva gerada diretamente da mistura genética de Black Hat e da dele mesmo, ou apenas de uma das partes? Talvez seria dessa maneira que demônios de baixo calão são gerados no inferno? Flug não tinha  _ ideia _ .

Apenas deu de ombros a seu chefe.

Rolando os olhos com a ignorância e ingenuidade básica da pessoa que deveria ser uma das mais inteligentes do planeta, Black Hat tomou o baú novamente das mãos de Flug e a  _ devorou _ .

Arregalando os olhos surpreso, Flug inclinou-se para trás instintivamente vendo Black Hat engolir o objeto de uma única vez.

“Vo-você-” Não sabia muito bem o que perguntar “O-o que você-?!”

Levando uma das mãos a boca, imitou um arroto entre os dentes enquanto encarava Flug com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Enquanto o cientista claramente perturbado, mas ainda sim curioso, refletia sem solução a atitude de Black Hat, o mesmo pegou a xícara de café no balcão e entregou-lhe as mãos de seu cientista. Enquanto o outro bombardeava questionamentos equívocos, o patrão argeu-o no ar e teleportou-os devolva a seus aposentos.

A noite ainda não havia acabado.

-:-:-:-:-

 

Flug demorou para entender o que era aquele baú e porque Black Hat não queria que o cientista ficasse com um.

Aparentemente aquilo era igual a prole, o único porém era que a criatura mística que Black Hat era tinha costume de  _ selecionar _ . Ou seja, o baú era a mistura de genes não aceita para gestação.

Só depois de quase dois anos tentando, Flug conseguiu convencer Black Hat a deixar-lo ficar com  _ um _ .

“Ele é um excluído, como eu era na faculdade!” Dizia o cientista, “A prole vai puxar pra  _ você _ e eu d-dúvido que você deixe eu me casar e ter um filho de verdade trabalhando aqui…”

“Você já tem aquela criatura azul gigante!” Retrucava Black Hat.

“S-se for pensar desse modo, 505 também é seu.” Flug deu de ombros, “Eu usei células suas para tentar criá-lo.”

Ele entendia porque o demônio ficava incomodado de escutar o cientista implorar por um exemplar daquela criaturinha quadrada, já que, para ele, era um amontoado de genes que não enquadraram com o gosto do progenitor - mas ele queria ter uma criatura para chamar de filho  _ também _ .

Ambos nasceram juntos.

Black Hat passou 17 horas tentando arrancar  _ Garom  _ dos confins de onde ele estava, enquanto Flug tinha de estar acordado no processo. Então, enquanto seu chefe tomava conta de sua prole  _ preferida _ \- o cientista fitava o baú com curiosidade, carregando-o para todo canto até que decidisse abrir de verdade.

Era noite, Black Hat havia voltado  _ exausto _ com aquele mini-kraken em mãos que provavelmente precisaria de um aquário próprio. Ele era roxo, e aos olhos de Flug ele era  _ lindo _ .

Demência havia acreditado que era apenas mais uma experiência de Flug. E 505 estava feliz por ter um… irmão de consideração.

Quando todos escutaram o espetáculo da abertura espontânea do baú adotivo no meio da madrugada, a surpresa foi simultânea. Menos para o vilão, que, entre dentes, cogitou devorar aquela nova criatura na hora - porque sabia que era uma péssima ideia deixar Flug criar aquela mistura genética.

Flug amou aquele pequeno ser de chapéu branco no momento que botou seus olhos nele. E o proclamou  _ favorito _ .

Black Hat franziu e disse que a probabilidade daquilo acontecer era o principal motivo dele apagar a memória de Flug.


End file.
